Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reversible thermosensitive coloring composition comprising an electron-donating coloring compound and an electron-accepting compound, capable of inducing color formation by utilizing the coloring reaction between the electron-donating compound and the electron-accepting compound. The present invention also relates to a reversible thermosensitive recording medium using the above-mentioned reversible thermosensitive coloring composition, which recording medium is capable of repeatedly forming a colored image therein and erasing the same therefrom by controlling the thermal energy applied thereto.